A Tiny Flashback
by DarkStarGirl
Summary: A young Momoko, before becoming a superhero. This is how she cherished the name "Blossom" and has finally used it ever since that day. Since I did a Buttercup one, I shall do a Blossom one, and come up with a Bubbles sometime later.


"Momoko, wake up from that eternal slumber." Kuriko said jumping up and down on my bed just to wake me up from my DAILY routine sleep like everyone else. It was spring this year and I'm turning 16 next month, so I try to have one of the best years in my life.

"Come on Momoko!" She said. I really can't tell where and when she started being this hyper. I wonder how life was before when she was about to be born as a new born baby. She was a happy girl who was always argues with her older sister like regular siblings do. Now, she has matured a little and has been a normal kid at the age of 11. But..I hate how she always gets more candy than me at Halloween! Never mind that. I wonder...I wonder how different how even I was back then...back then before she has given the title as my little sister.

* * *

"Momoko!" Oh No! Mommy has called my name! But my candy! Some boy stole it from me! What shall I do?! It was my favorite candy in the world too! but it was too late. My daddy found me and picked me up and took my somewhere. We eventually found mommy and her belly was bigger than before. We then had a picnic under the blooming cherry blossom tree.

"Momoko...tell us more about yourself. We want to know more about you more sweetie." Mommy says. I had tons ti tell them. I wanted them to know about my favorite food, color, even my favorite flower! I don't know where to start though. What should I do? What should I say to make them think that I would and will be the greatest big sister ever!

"Ahem! Everybody! My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, I'm 5 and I love candy and superheroes! My life long dream is to be one and my favorite colors are pink and red and flowers are roses and blossoms! Like this one!" I picked one up and held it up to the air. My parents then clapped and cheered. My mommy gave me a slice of pie.

"Go play in the park while I clean up okey-dokey?" She said. I nodded and she gave me a hug. I ran to the park. That's where the boy must be hiding when he stole my candy. Gosh. Where he should he be? I WANT IT BACK. Now this would be a good a chance for me to be a superhero. But I accidentally bumped into a cute little girl with pigtails. Not what I expected. She is too cute...compared to me. I shall walk away. I want to get noticed, instead of her...

"I'm so Sowwy!" we both said at the same time. Dang...a cute contest. Well I have a huge ribbon so that counts. But she has pigtails and a kawaii bunny hoodie. I cannot beat that. It was only the start of spring. But in the corner of my eye, I see him. He's eating my candy...HOW DARE HE?! I ran and took it.

"Why did you take my candy!? You should have asked!" I said.

"Ow. You are really mean. FINDERS KEEPERS. :p I found it and took it. It is mine."

"B-But I had it first!"

"Whatever. Blossom."

"What? Why blossom? What am I supposed to Blossom?"

"Since you're so hyper and lively...your new name is blossom. Plus...i heard that it was your favorite flower over there. You were yelling."

"Gosh...uh... sorry about that. NOW MY CANDY."

"Nope. Here's my pay. Thank you for your time and business." He stole the candy again. Darn. He went behind me and took off my bow and put a red cap on my head. Backwards. It was a little big, but comfy. And then the ran away with my candy...well it's fair right? I guess. Blossom? I'm really that lively?

Weeks later, a new baby sister was born and her name was Kuriko.

* * *

2 years later...

"Mom! I know when I become I superhero, I will soon call myself Blossom!"

"That's great dear. Now could you tell your baby sister to come here."

"It's hard to control a 2 year old mother."

I walked to her playroom and she was playing. It's hard to communicate with her since she is a sweet little baby that takes ALL the attention and things away from me. It's not fair. She is a baby after all. That doesn't talk. I walked over to her.

"Kuriko, you heard me earlier what I said to mama?" She looked confused but puzzled.

"When I become a superhero, I will be called Blossom? Isn't cute? Do you have a better suggestion? I bet you won't." I was in a triumphant pose waiting for response. It would usually be a cry or a giggle. Why won't she she say anything? She usually does by now.

"So Kuriko? What do you think?"

"Momoko! What's taking so long? She needs to walk over here." said my mom. She was still waiting.

"Coming Mom!" I said.

"Come on, Kuriko. Hurry up~~"

She looked at me and took her time.

"Blossom."

Wait...I know she did not say that. I can't believe it. She has never said anything else but "mama" or "papa" but Blossom? HER FIRST WORD THAT ISNT A PERSON!

"MOMMY! Kuriko said a new word!"I screamed with excitement.

"Really?! After mama and papa?!"She yelled.

"Blossom."

"SEE MAMA?!" Mom really ran up the steps. And she knows that isn't safe.

Kuriko took a glance at mom and she exclaimed, "BLOSSOM!"

"Momoko... what did you do to her?"

* * *

Because of that...she began to hate me even more and doesn't even like Hyper Blossom. She just likes how somebody else already stole the name. Too bad she doesn't know about Blossom's true identity...it's kind of obvious when you first knew.

I won't say or even dare to mention about what happened that day to Kuriko. She doesn't need to know the origin of that name. Now it's a 10 year anniversary ever since that day. I really want to know who you are and how are you... the person who ever came up with the name _Blossom_. I wish we meet again.

Now to the candy shop I go! _Ring~ Ring! _Oh it's the phone. Mrs. Matsubara?

"Hey Momoko! I was womdering if you are free today to help Kaoru out?"

"Really? Kaoru really needs that much help?"

"Well it's a date..." Wait what. A date?! That is super rare. But I also have an appointment. I guess I'll go later.

"I'm a bit busy right now with a ummm... date, so I'll come over later."

"They might be stopping by Miyako's house."

"Okay thank you. I'll see you later."

"Bye Momoko."

Kuriko came in the room.

"Mom's looking at the videotapes and she's at the one about my first words...mostly BLOSSOM." she said.

"AWESOME. I want to watch and then leave. :3 "

Today is a day in the early spring that by now...the spring Blossoms from the trees would bloom, just like that day...


End file.
